memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Terror auf Rutia-Vier
Dr. Crusher wird von Terroristen mittels einer fremden Transportertechnik entführt, die eine Zelldegeneration verursacht. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog thumb|left|Die Explosion Die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] erhält den Auftrag, Rutia IV mit medizinischem Nachschub zu versorgen, nachdem der Planet von Terroranschlägen der Ansata-Separatisten erschüttert wird. Lieutenant Commander Data nähert sich dem Lumar Cafe auf Rutia IV, in dem Lieutenant Worf und Dr. Crusher sitzen. Er klärt die beiden auf, dass ihr nächstes Treffen in ein paar Minuten ansteht. Daraufhin meint Dr. Crusher, dass sie fertig sein und daher zahlen könnten. Plötzlich ereignet sich einige Meter entfernt von ihnen eine Explosion. Mehrer Personen fallen zu Boden, Glas zerbricht, Alarmsignale ertönen. Neben einheimischen Helfern nähert sich auch Dr. Crusher den Verletzten. Sie fordert die Patienten auf, ruhig liegen zu bleiben und sich nicht zu bewegen. Auf ihre Bitte hin, Verbandsmaterial und ein Desinfektionsmittel zu besorgen, antwortet Worf, dass es in dieser Umgebung nicht sicher sei. Crusher, die jedoch das Wohl der Patienten im Sinne hat, betont, dass es sich hierbei um einen Befehl handele. Worf gibt nach. Die Gruppe von Schaulustigen wird aufgefordert, den Bereich zu verlassen. Ein Polizist nähert sich Dr. Crusher und betont, dass die Ansata Wahnsinnige sein, weshalb die Gefahr von weiteren Explosionen nicht gebannt sei. Danach redet auch Data auf sie ein, zur Enterprise zurückzukehren, da es auch auf dem Planeten Ärzte gebe. Doch der Doktor argumentiert, sie sei hier der einzige. Als sie den dritten Verletzten untersucht, kehrt Worf mit den gewünschten Utensilien zurück. Der Kellner, der den ganzen Prozess beobachtet hat, reicht ihr die Flasche mit dem Desinfektionsmittel. Derweilen informiert Data Captain Picard auf der Brücke der Enterprise über die unsichere Lage. Besorgt befiehlt der Captain daraufhin Transporterraum 3, sich bereitzuhalten, das Außenteam zurückzubeamen.thumb|right|Der Terrorist erscheint Es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass Dr. Crusher nicht Willens ist, die Verletzten zurückzulassen. Picard will sie ein weiteres Mal auf die Gefahr hinweisen, doch sie lässt sich nicht umstimmen. Sie schlägt vor, dass Worf und Data zurückkehren. Der Captain denkt angespannt über den Vorschlag nach, doch Commander Riker rät davon ab. Data, der nun den Befehl erhalten hat, bis zum Eintreffen der rutianischen Ärzte auf dem Planeten zu verweilen, nähert sich Worf. Dieser informiert ihn, dass seine Scans ergaben, dass sich keine weiteren Sprengkörper in der Nähe befänden. Als sich eine Gruppe weiterer Polizisten dem Platz nähert, erscheint plötzlich ein Terrorist zusammen mit einem hellen Blitz. Ihm gelingt es, Dr. Crusher festzunehmen, indem er einen Polizisten, der seine Waffe auf ihn richtet, erschießt. Auf einmal verschwindet er mit Crusher mit demselben hellen Blitz, mit dem er gekommen war. Worf und Data sind über diese Entführung erstaunt und scheinen machtlos. Akt I: - thumb|left|In der Aussichtslounge sprechen Picard, Data, Worf und Riker über die unbekannte Technik, mit der Dr. Crusher entführt wurde. Data erklärt, dass ein Transporterstrahl Luftionisation verursachen würde, doch ein derartiger Vorgang sei nicht registriert worden. Ungläubig meint Riker, dass Menschen nicht einfach „auftauchen und wieder verschwinden“. Daraufhin fügt Data hinzu, dass auch kein Signal durch Crushers Kommunikator empfangen werden konnte, was auf eine Deaktivierung desselbigen oder eine Abschirmung des Aufenthaltsortes schließen lässt. Auf Picards entscheidende Frage, warum ausgerechnet der Doktor entführt worden sei, meint Worf die Antwort zu haben, indem er sagt, dass die Aktion geplant gewesen sein muss. Gegen Rikers berechtigten Einwurf, dass dieser These die Ursache fehle, da sich schließlich die Föderation noch nie in den Konflikt auf Rutia IV eingemischt habe, argumentiert Worf, dass es jetzt der Fall sei. thumb|left|Beverly Crusher lehnt das Essen ab Beverly Crusher befindet sich in einer Höhle. Spärlich beleuchtet sitzt sie in einem abgelegenen Bereich von Felswänden umgegeben auf einem Bett, während sie versucht, ihre Angst und Wut, die nicht zuletzt auf der Tatsache beruht, dass sie an Händen und Knöcheln gefesselt ist, zu verbergen. Ein Mann nähert sich ihr, es ist Kyril Finn. Zuvorkommend bietet er ihr einen Teller mit Essen an. Crusher reagiert nicht. Finn meint daraufhin, dass es ihm egal sei, wenn sie hungere. Während er sich zu ihr setzt, isst er mit seiner Hand von dem Teller. Er sagt wahrheitsgemäß, dass sie Ärztin auf einem Föderationsraumschiff sei. Weiter meint er, er habe niemals die Zeit gehabt, durch den Weltraum zu reisen, weshalb er sich immer gefragt habe, wie diese Erfahrung wohl sein würde. Auf Crushers reglosen Zustand hin gibt Finn mit einem freundlichen Lächeln zu, dass es sich hierbei nicht um die beste Art handele, einander kennen zu lernen. Abermals reicht er ihr den Teller, doch diese weigert sich, ihn anzunehmen. Finn sagt ihr hilfsbereit zu, dass wenn sie etwas brauche, sie jederzeit nach seinem Namen fragen könne, er sei hier bekannt. thumb|right|Wesley wird informiert Im Bereitschaftsraum befinden sich neben dem Captain auch Counselor Troi, die auf dem Sofa nahe bei Wesley Crusher sitzt, der soeben von der Entführung seiner Mutter erfahren hat. Sie behauptet, es gebe keinen Grund, sich um seine Mutter Sorgen zu machen. Picard begründet dies mit der These, dass man sich um sie sogar gut kümmern werde, weil sie als Tauschobjekt dienen werde. Wesley versteht das nicht. Troi erklärt daraufhin, dass bei dieser Art von Konflikten oft unschuldige Personen entführt werden. Der Captain führt den Gedanken fort, indem er sagt, dass die Ansata-Separatisten schon seit Generationen versucht haben, sich von der Herrschaft des östlichen Kontinentes zu befreien. Es gehe ihnen nur darum, durch diese Entführung ihre Forderungen bei der Regierung durchzusetzen. Wenn aber auch dies nicht der Fall sein sollte, so sei es ihm dennoch gleichgültig, sein einziges Interesse lege in der Befreiung von Dr. Crusher. Auf seine Ankündigung hin, sie würden sehr bald aufbrechen, um sich mit den zuständigen Behörden zu treffen, äußert Wesley den Wunsch, sie zu begleiten. Doch Picard lehnt das ab. Wesleys wichtige Aufgabe an Bord der Enterprise habe Vorrang. Er solle dabei dem Team helfen, welches eine Möglichkeit versucht zu entwickeln, wie man die Terroristen aufspüren kann, indem sie diese neue Technologie untersuchen. Wesley sieht das ein. Picard beauftragt ihn, sich bei Data zu melden und verabschiedet sich von ihm. Nun setzt der Captain sich neben Troi. Diese meint, dass Wesley darauf vertraue, dass sie Erfolg haben. Dieser antwortet, dass die Erfahrung zeige, dass Gewalt gegen Terroristen oft nicht zum Erfolg führe. thumb|left|Picard und Riker sind um Dr. Crusher besorgt Während Commander Riker im Büro von Alexana Devos einige Daten studiert, fragt der Captain sie, wie die Ansata üblicherweise mit Geiseln umgehen. Devos antwortet, sie könne dies ihm nicht sagen. Man merkt, sie steht unter Druck und versucht daher, gelassen zu bleiben. Normalerweise würden sie niemanden entführen, fügt sie hinzu, doch man habe es hier nicht mit vernünftigen Personen zu tun, es sein Fanatiker. Picard und sein erster Offizier zeigen sich überrascht. Es mache ihnen nichts aus, jeden zu töten, der sich ihnen in den Weg stellt. Auf die Aussage des Captains, sie hätten somit auch Dr. Crusher töten könne, weiß Devos keine Erklärung. Seufzend fügt sie hinzu, dass das neue Gerät, mit dem die Ansata arbeiten, sie noch gefährlicher machen würde. Aufgewühlt sagt sie, es sei unmöglich, einen Feind zu bekämpfen, der, ohne dass man es scannen könnte, plötzlich erscheint und mit einer Waffe droht. Riker wünscht weitere Informationen bezüglich des Gerätes, doch auch hier muss Devos passen, da es erst seit einem Monat benutzt werde. Sie zeigt Picard ein Gerät, welches einem toten Terroristen entnommen wurde. Ihre Techniker könnten aber nicht sagen, worum es sich hierbei handele, weshalb der Commander ihr anbietet, es auf der Enterprise untersuchen zu lassen. Nachdem sie den Vorschlag annimmt und ihrerseits Unterstützung anbietet, stehen die Beteiligten auf. Picards Dank nimmt sie jedoch zum Anlass, die Föderation zu bitten, sie mit modernen Waffen auszustatten, um das „Gleichgewicht der Kräfte“ zu Gunsten der Regierungsseite wieder auszugleichen. Der Captain lehnt das jedoch strikt ab, sodass Devos es akzeptieren muss. Des Weiteren bleibe der erste Offizier auf Rutia IV, um sie zu unterstützen. Mit einem hoffnungslosen Blick antwortet sie „wenn Sie es wollen“. Da sie den Feind gut kenne bleibe kaum Platz für Optimismus, erklärt sie auf Rikers Meinung hin, dass sie kaum optimistisch klinge. Ein weiteres Mal schauen sich die Offiziere besorgt an. thumb|Verpflegen statt töten In der Höhle wiederholt sich die Szenerie zum zweiten Mal. Finn bringt Dr. Crusher, die schlafend auf dem Bett liegt, einen Teller. Er fragt, ob sie Hunger habe, um etwas zu essen. Nachdem er den Teller ablegt und den Doktor berührt, zeigt diese ihre erste Reaktion und richtet sich erschrocken auf. Finn beruhigt sie jedoch umgehend. Er entfernt lediglich die Fuß- und Handfesseln. Trotz seiner einfühlsamen Art und Weise meint er, dass nur sie leiden würde, wenn sie nicht esse. Seine Frage, ob sie glaube, dass das ihn berühren würde, bejaht er selbst. Beverly nimmt, geschwächt, wie sie ist, das Essen an. Finn fügt hinzu, dass es leider kein Besteck gebe. Während er versucht, durch eine gegenseitige Vorstellung einander näher zu kommen, bricht Crusher diese Art der Konversation ab, indem sie kühl fragt, warum sie hier sei, wenn es auf Rutita IV doch Ärzte gebe. Da er jedoch einen sehr guten Arzt benötige, erklärt er, sei Beverly die richtige, weil sie auf dem Flaggschiff der Föderation arbeite. Auf die Frage, ob er sich dabei sicher sei, antwortet er bestimmt mit einem Ja. Finn fordert nun, dass sie ihnen helfe, wie sie es ihrem Feind tue. Sie kann jedoch seine Bemerkung nicht verstehen. Nachdem Finn sich erhoben hat, erklärt er, dass die Föderation die Regierungsseite an der Oberfläche mit Medikamenten versorge. Verärgert fragt er sie, warum sie sich mit den Rutianern verbünden würden. Der Doktor erklärt, dass dies nur in der Tatsache begründet sei, dass es Verletzte gebe. Zu ihrem Erstaunen meint Finn distanziert, dass er dies wisse, so sei „es eben“. Barsch nimmt er ihr das Essen weg und meint, sie habe genug gegessen. Er packt sie am Arm und fordert sie auf, mitzukommen. Voller Angst erwähnt sie, dass sie einen Sohn habe. Daraufhin antwortet Finn, sie werde ihn sicher wiedersehen. Es gebe keinen Grund, sie zu töten. thumb|left|Dr. Crusher behandelt einige Patienten der Ansata Als Finn sie in einen Teil der Höhle begleitet, der die Funktion einer Krankenstation erfüllt, wird ihr das Ausmaß der Organisation der Ansata bewusst. Als sie fünf Patienten sieht, die teilweise unter Schmerzen leiden, hilft sie ihnen sofort, indem sie ihren Tricorder anwendet. Sie merkt jedoch an, dass sie Medikamente von der Enterprise benötige. Auf seine Frage, ob das Schiff ihrer Bitte auch Folge leisten würde, wenn sie es rufe, versichert Beverly, dass der Captain nach einer Unterredung zustimmen würde. Abermals betont sie den humanitären Hintergrund der Mission. Dies, so Finn, sei auch der Grund, warum man dem Transport zustimmen würde. Der Doktor nähert sich einem anderen Patienten. Daraufhin lässt er einen Jungen ein Behältnis der Föderation mit medizinischen Gegenständen bringen. Er sagt, er habe bereits vorher gewusst, was sie benötige. Dr. Crusher meint in ihrer Reaktion, dass es sich hierbei um Vorräte handele, die sie kürzlich nach Rutia geliefert hätten. Während Finn dem mit Genugtuung zustimmt, konzentriert sie sich auf die Behandlung der Patienten. thumb|right|Riker unterhält sich mit Alexana Nach der Betrachtung einer Liste auf einem Bildschirm fragt Riker bei Alexana nach, ob wirklich all diese Leute Ansata sein. Diese korrigiert, dass gemutmaßt wird, dass die Organisation rund 200 Mitglieder habe. Doch rund 5000 auf dieser Liste aufgeführten Personen werden verdächtigt, mit den Terroristen zu sympathisieren. Während sie sich setzt, erklärt sie weiter, dass diese Personen Waffen und Informationen weitergeben würden. Des Weiteren würden sie bei Pro-Ansata-Demonstrationen mitmarschieren und an Streiks und gelegentlichen Aufständen teilnehmen. Den Commander interessiert nun für den zeitlichen Ursprung der Separatisten. Alexana antwortet, dass man ihren vor 70 Jahren die Unabhängigkeit verweigert hätte. Dies sei ein ausreichender Grund gewesen, doch heutzutage werde dieser geschichtliche Fakt nur noch als Rechtfertigung für Gewalt benutzt, fügt sie verbittert hinzu. Riker schlussfolgert, dass sie die Ansata hassen müsse. Doch die Frau beschwichtigt, indem sie sagt, sie habe sich immer für gemäßigt gehalten. Riker fragt nach, was sie verändert hätte. Sie antwortet seufzend, dass sie nunmehr sechs Monate hier stationiert sei und ein ständiges Wachstum der Anzahl der Toten feststellen müsse. Dies würde noch durch drei Attentate, die ihr gegolten haben, gekrönt. Der Commander sagt, er könne sie nachvollziehen. Doch ihr ist es wichtig, anzumerken, dass der Hauptgrund ihrer Abneigung den Ansata gegenüber in einem anderen Ereignis liege: Als sie hier neu war, wurden durch einen Bombenanschlag auf einen Schulbus 60 Kinder getötet. Nachdem sie aufgestanden ist meint sie, dass die Ansata mitgeteilt hätten, dass es sich hierbei um ein Versehen gehandelt hätte, eigentliches Anschlagsziel sei ein Polizeibus gewesen. Weiterhin verbittert schließt sie ihre Ausführungen mit der Meinung ab, dass dies keine Rechtfertigung für die Tat sein könnte. Zielstrebig wendet sie sich zum Commander um und sagt, dass sie sich an jenem Tag geschworen habe, den Terrorismus in dieser Stadt zu beenden, gleichgültig auf welche Art und Weise. Nun erkennt Riker, welch schwere Aufgabe auf Alexana lastet. thumb|left|Die Ursache der Krankheit Dr. Crusher wird derweil von dem Jungen tatkräftig unterstützt, die Patienten zu behandeln, weshalb sie ihn auch lobt. Sie meint, er könne später einmal Arzt werden, es sei ein guter Beruf. Mit einem Seufzer erhebt sie sich und berichtet Finn, dass die Leute sterben werden, da eine komplizierte Krankheitsursache dem zu Grunde liege. Etwas muss die DNA gestört haben, sodass der Metabolismus verändert wurde. Angesichts der körperlichen Schädigungen könne sie nichts weiter machen, als die Schmerzen zu lindern. Deprimiert fragt sich der Mann, warum Unrecht immer neues Unrecht hervorbringen müsse. Doch der Doktor sieht einen Ausweg, wenn man die Krankheit früher diagnostizieren könnte. Da sie sich nun mit dem Auslöser vertraut machen möchte, präsentiert er ihr den Inverter. Er beschreibt ihn als große Hilfe für die Ansata, doch der Preis für ihn sei ihr Leben. Er transportiere sie durch eine Dimensionsverschiebung, welche nicht von Sensoren registriert werden könne. Crusher weist auf die Tödlichkeit einer solchen Dimensionsverschiebung für menschliches Gewebe hin. Während er erklärt, dass sie auf die Gefahren durch die Konstrukteure hingewiesen wurden, stellt sie durch einen Tricorderscan fest, dass Finn ebenfalls an einer geringer ausgeprägten DNA-Störung leidet. Der Mann wendet sich von ihr mit der Behauptung ab, dass dies nicht wichtig sei. Der Doktor argumentiert jedoch, dass es auch ihn töten werde. In einer selbstsicheren Art und Weise sagt Finn daraufhin, dass ein toter Märtyrer viel mehr Wert sei als zehn Staatsoberhäupter. thumb|right|Untersuchung der Ansata-Technik Im Maschinenraum untersuchen Data und Wesley das Armband des Ansata-Terroristen. Als Data sein Erstaunen über die Hyperraumfeldspirale mit isolierter Energiequelle ausdrückt, ruft Chefingenieur La Forge die beiden zu sich. Er berichtet, dass die Rutianer eine schwache Nuklearvibration entdeckt hätten, als die Terroristen auftauchten. Data merkt hierzu an, dass dies auf eine Hyperraumübergangsreaktion hinweisen könnte. Nun fordert Wesley vom Computer alle Unterlagen über eine Person aufzurufen, deren Namen ihm jedoch nicht mehr einfällt. Deshalb beschreibt er die Person, indem er sagt, dass sie von ihr in der Astralphysik gehört hätten, es ging um einen in-sich-geschlossenen-Raumtransport. Daraufhin schließt La Forge auf Professor Elway. Nun erkennt Data korrekt, dass die Elway-Theorie gemeint ist, weshalb Wesley hierzu die Daten aufrufen lässt, weil es sich um einen dimensionalen Transport handeln könnte. Data erklärt, dass die Elway-Theorie nicht realisierbar ist und im Zuge dessen die Forschung im 23. Jahrhundert aufgegeben wurde. Doch Wesley argumentiert, dass es sich hierbei um eine Nuklearvibration handele und Elway ein entsprechendes Gerät entwickelt hätte. Geordi fügt hinzu, dass ein Transport keine Spuren hinterlassen würde, die sie aufspüren könnten. Bevor der Captain sich dem Team nähert, sagt Data noch, dass diese Methode tödlich sei und daher diese Vorgehensweise irrational sei. Picard möchte jedoch nicht ausschließen, dass auch irrationale Leute am Werk sind. La Forge zieht ein Hyperraumechogramm in Betracht, um die Ansata aufzuspüren. Schließlich weist der Android Picard darauf hin, dass nachweisbare innere Verletzungen die Folge seien. Der Captain schlussfolgert richtig, dass die Terroristen einen Arzt bräuchten, und spielt dabei auf Dr. Crusher an. Akt II: - Akt III: - Akt IV: - Akt V: - Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Aufgrund der Bemerkung, der Terrorismus in Irland sei schließlich erfolgreich gewesen und habe zur Wiedervereinigung von Irland geführt, wurde diese Folge in Großbritannien erst 2007 von der BBC ausgestrahlt, da man ihr vorwarf, sie biete Rechtfertigung und Anstiftung für den irischen Terrorismus. Neben Datas Hinweis auf die irische Wiedervereinigung 2024, finden sich in dieser Folge mindestens zwei weitere Verweise auf den Nordirlandkonflikt. Zum einen leben die Ansater auf dem "westlichen Kontinent", wie auch Irland westlich von Großbritannien liegt, zum anderen wurde ihnen vor 70 Jahren die Unabhängigkeit verweigert, was etwa der Zeitspanne von der irischen Teilung 1921 und dem Erstausstrahlungsjahr der Folge 1990 entspricht. Im Blu-ray-Menü wird der deutsche Titel fälschlicherweise mit "Auf schmalem Grat" angegeben. Auf dem Cover wird der richtige Titel "Terror of Rutia IV" genannt. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:The High Ground (episode) es:The High Ground fr:The High Ground (épisode) ja:異次元テロリスト（エピソード） nl:The High Ground pl:The High Ground Kategorie:Episode (TNG)